The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to transmitting messages using projections.
Digital communications may be performed in a home, office, or other space over a mobile device. For example, a user may send or receive an email, send a text message, or participate in a video conference. Communication may be sent or received directly from the mobile device, or the communication may use a larger display device, for example, a smart TV, in order to deliver the message to the recipient.
Holographic image projectors may project computer-generated holographic images in midair. Holography can effectively display images and text by exploiting properties of light, specifically by diffracting light to reproduce a reproduction of an original light field.